Quand le Prince retrouve sa Princesse
by 1huit1
Summary: Un moment de calme semblait s'être installé dans la base Vongola, jusqu'à ce que Belphégor et un nouveau membre de la Varia débarquent sans prévention. Le Prince avait ouïe dire que sa Princesse était de retour parmi eux, seulement dix ans plus jeune.
Disclamer: les personnages de KHReborn! n'appartiennent qu'à Akira Amano, quoiqu'on puisse leur faire faire n'importe quoi.

* * *

Quelques jours après l'arrivée inattendue de Haru et Kyoko sur le terrain du futur, la vie dans la base Vongola ressemblait fortement à celle qu'ils avaient eu jusqu'alors. Tout ce qu'ils y faisaient ne les dépaysait pas pour autant. La bataille contre les anneaux qui était encore fraîche à leur yeux, mais surtout à leur corps, leur avait fait développer un sentiment de défiance vis-à-vis de la Varia. C'est pourquoi, jusqu'à peu, il n'en parlèrent pas, ni ne voulurent pas en savoir quoique ce soit.

Depuis quelques heures, Gokudera se plaignait d'un mal de ventre, comme s'il avait perçu une menace qui lui rappelait de douloureux souvenirs. Il ressentait une aura menaçante s'approcher de la base, et à peine eut-il le temps d'en avertir le Dixième du nom, que l'alarme d'urgence se déclencha dans les couloirs. Gokudera s'y précipita, et tomba nez à nez avec Haru et Kyoko qui commençaient à paniquer.

« **Est-ce que c'est l'état d'urgence ?!** , demanda précipitamment la brune.

\- **Ça m'en a tout l'air** , répondit le gardien avec un sérieux déconcertant. **Où sont les gosses ?**

\- **Tsuna était avec eux** , continua Kyoko plus calmement. **Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

\- **Hiiii ! Kyoko ! L'état d'urgence, c'est l'état d'urgence ! Une intrusion bien sûr que ça ne va pas. Dis, Gokudera, Tsuna va nous protéger, n'est-ce pas ?**

\- **Le Dixième du nom n'aura pas à se salir les main** , leur assura-t-il. **Je m'occuperai de l'intrus**. »

Pour ce qui était de défendre ses pairs, Gokudera oubliait toute douleur, y compris cette désagréable boule au ventre qui s'intensifiait à mesure que le temps passait. Il partit à la recherche de Tsuna, suivi de près par les deux filles qui n'étaient pas tant rassurées. Dans sa course, il croisa Takeshi qui était accompagné de Reborn vu l'air épuisé du gardien, il devait être en plein entraînement.

« **Ciaosu Gokudera** , commença l'arcobaleno avec un sourire, **comment va ton mal de ventre** ?

\- **On s'en fiche ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?**

\- **Hm. Une intrusion dans la base.**

\- **Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ?!** »

En réponse, l'enfant sourit davantage. Gokudera n'eut pas le temps de s'énerver, qu'un cri retentit depuis l'entrée c'était Tsuna, semblait-il. Le groupe se précipita à sa rencontre, le gardien de la tempête se blâmant déjà de ce qui aurait pu arriver à son boss.

Ce dernier était assis par terre malgré lui, fixant les deux hommes qui venaient d'apparaître en face. L'un avait une chevelure blonde sans égale couronnée d'une diadème, et un large sourire sur son visage s'accompagnait d'un rire pour le moins original. L'autre, en revanche, portait une drôle de coiffe à tête de grenouille d'un air naturel, trop naturel. Ce dernier prit la parole d'un ton exagéré qui se voulait poétique :

« **Bel-sempaï a ouïe dire que sa princesse était en ces lieux livrez-la lui, car voici venu le temps des adieux**.

\- **Oy, Fran, ferme-la** , commença le blond en parcourant les Vongola du regard.

\- **Mon Prince, je crains que votre princesse, à ce jour ne vous reconnaisse**.

\- **Hm**. »

Le génie de la Varia grimaça. Les personnes qu'il avait en face ne lui étaient pas inconnues, toutefois il remarquait qu'elles étaient différentes. Est-ce que le boss de la dixième génération avait toujours eu cette allure d'ahuri dans ses souvenirs ? Quant à celui qui était craint depuis des années en tant que bras droit, il avait vraiment rétréci. Sans parler du grand brun qui n'avait même pas dégainé son sabre, et qui semblait heureux malgré l'effet de surprise. Or, personne ne devait avoir cet air heureux devant Le Prince. Personne, sauf elle. Celle qui s'était caché derrière son amie. Celle qui était terrifiée, les larmes aux yeux. Celle qui gémissait des « **Hahii** » et qui n'osait même pas regarder les membres de la Varia en face. Bel grogna : qu'on le craigne, oui, mais qu'on le fuit, certainement pas !

Il ne fit guère attention aux questions que se posaient les Vongola, à propos de cette intrusion soudaine et imprévue, de cette nouvelle couronne qui ornait sa tête, ou du garçon « vraiment, vraiment bizarre » qui l'accompagnait ni de Gokudera qui se tordait de douleur à sa vue, incapable d'envoyer une quelconque dynamite pour défendre la famille.

Puis, dans un élan de nostalgie et d'émotions incontrôlées, Bel s'approcha de celle qui était restée en retrait, et la prenant par le poignée dans une douceur déconcertante – tandis que les Vongola avaient dissipé toute méfiance envers le blond – il l'attira contre lui et passa ses bras autour d'elle. Haru se figea, hébétée. Alors, le Prince profita de cet instant de confusion pour s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Un moment, personne ne bougea. Les gardiens avaient cessé leurs questionnements dès que Bel s'était rapproché de l'ancienne élève de Midori. Tsuna manqua de s'évanouir, tandis que Gokudera se pinçait dans l'espoir de se réveiller d'un potentiel cauchemar. Yamamoto et Kyoko, semblaient d'abord surpris, puis vite amusés sentiment évidemment partagé avec l'arcobaleno. Quant au jeune Lambo, il regardait la scène avec des yeux coquins, et cachait ceux de d'I-pin. Le dénommé Fran, lui, avait détourné le regard avec une expression de dégoût habitué, et brisa le silence qui devenait embarrassant :

« **Oups, c'était pas la bonne.** »

A ces mots, Tsuna se ranima aussitôt, et fit barrière de son corps devant Kyoko. Mais Bel n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, et son regard épris de tendresse qui s'était posé quelques secondes plus tôt sur Haru, changea vite en une moue de déplaisance. Un sourire taquin se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme au chapeau de grenouille. Puis, dans un brouillard mauve, le visage de celle que l'on supposait être la-dite princesse se décomposa pour laisser place à un Gokudera évanoui dans les bras de Bel. Ce dernier laissa le gardien Vongola tomber à terre en même temps que la douceur qu'il avait pu exprimer jusqu'alors, et sans réfléchir un instant, il s'attaqua à Fran.


End file.
